Dat 105
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting 08 March 1996 *Riz All Stars: Appach Version (album - Who Gave The Permission?) Riz *Kerosene: 'VRS23 (12")' (Force Inc. Music Works) *Rachel's: Second Portrait Series (album - Music For Egon Schiele) Quarterstick *Füxa: Main Sequence Diffusion (album - 3 Field Rotation) i / Mind Expansion IRE1012 *Centry: Melodica Dub (v/a album - All The World In An Egg) Universal Egg *Tellurian: Guyver (12") Mokum *Original Vibes & Hellrazor: Can't You See (Remix) (12") Active 09 March 1996 *Eat Static: Bony Incus (Man With No Name Remix) (2x12") Planet Dog BARK 016T *Current Affairs: Turbulence (12" - Cuttin' Edge / Turbulence) Moving Shadow SHADOW 75 *2 Waveforms: Vatos On Planet X (2x12" - Beyond The Final Frontier EP) Flagbearer FLAG 115 *Coldcut: Atomic Moog 2000 (v/a album - Ninja Cuts: Flexistentialism) Ninja Tune ZEN 22 *Dreadzone: Life, Love & Unity (Disco Dread Mix) (12") Virgin VST 1583 *Lord High Fixers: Scatman (7" - The Vincent / Coltrane Dialogues) Dishy Recordings DISHY 15 back announced only *West Nkosi: Majava Java (v/a album - Jive Nation - The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto Vol. 5) Earthworks STEW34CD *Men In Black: Dats How We Do It (12" - The Men In Black EP) Area 51 Recordings AREA 054 *Stars Of The Lid: Down (album - Music For Nitrous Oxide) Sedimental SED CD 023 *Manual: Loop-Age (album - Tuneage) Out On A Limb OOL 30LP *Bandulu: Jester (12" - Trouble Shooter) Blanco Y Negro WEA 039 T *Jonah Dan: Meditation Rock (Horns Mix) (12") Abba Christos Tafari ACT 10 004 *Random Access: Towers (12") Problem Child PROB 004 16 March 1996 *Gordon Tennant: Spiral Force (12" - Reachin Up) Jolly Roger Lite JRL 9 *Zion Train & Ruts DC: Teenage Dub (session) *Drain: His Master's Voice (12" - Regional Action!) Astralwerks ASW 6177 *Regis: Speak To Me (v/a album - Techno Nations 5) Kickin KICK CD 34 *Zion Train & Ruts DC: Suspect Dub (session) *Tobias Schmidt: Take Thatt (v/a album - Techno Nations 5) Kickin KICK CD 34 *Zion Train & Ruts DC: Bass Adds Growth (session) *12U: Eurocore Part 2 (12" - Euro Stomp) Jolly Roger JR 18 *Total Eclipse: Free Lemonade *Zion Train & Ruts DC: Waiting For The Dub (session) *That Kid Chris presents T.K.C Overload: The Power Of The Dark Side (The Third Power) (12" - The Power Of The Dark Side) Strictly Rhythm 15 March 1996 *Ian Pooley: Codes (12" - Chord Memory ) Force Inc. Music Works *70 Gwen Party: Scorching The Anti Christ (7" ) Snape *Lee Allen And His Band: Walking With Mr Lee (Various Artists CD – Teen Beat Vol 3 ) Ace *DJ Selects & GL2: Incognito (12" ) Vicious Vinyl *Orbital: The Box (CD – Single ) Internal *Buccaneer: Punky Brewster (7") Main St *High Flyers Featuring DJ Fade: To The Top (12" - Shine Your Light ) Pure Dance Recordings *Dreadzone: Little Britain Rockers Dub (v/a album – Future Music CD March 1996 ) Future Music Magazine *Him: Sweatshop (CD – Egg ) Southern *Basic Influence: Still Waters (12" ) Hardleaders *Prizna: Barretta (12" ) Kickin’ Underground Sound *Blue Arsed Fly: Blue Arse (12" ) Mosquito *Propeller: Untitled (CD - Rame ) Scratch *12U: Euro Stomp (12" ) Jolly Roger *Jack Radics: Go Tell It To The Mountain (7") X-Rated Record Int. *Bass Cadets: Clockwork Starfish (split 12" with Land Of Nod - Bass Cadets V. The Land Of Nod) Ochre OCH 007 *Agent Provocateur: Red Tape *Cristian Vogel: Bite And Scratch (album – Body Mapping ) Tresor *Jingle for John's upcoming stint standing in for Mark Radcliffe. *Jonah Dan: Meditation Rock (Horns Mix) (12") Abba Christos Tafari ACT 10 004 *'Unknown': '''Unknown '''Only distinguishing marks on record are L Groove Last 6 minutes are from the Tim Westwood Show File ;Name *Dat 105.mp3 ;Length *4:04:20 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1996 Category:Available online